The Tengu Accords
Overview right|frame|Young Master TogoPlay as Master Togo and negotiate a peace treaty with the Tengu. Summary # Protect the Tengu leaders from Minister Wona's assassins # Make your way through Minister Wona's estate to his hiding place # Defeat Minister Wona Obtained from Durmand in Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan Requirements * Must have the Bonus Mission Pack * Must have Togo's Story * Must have Togo's Staff equipped Reward :*500 Gold :*2500 Gold for each discovery :*After the mission has been completed, you can take Togo's Story back to Durmand to have it authorized. You can then trade it to Akemi (located next to Durmand in each port city) in exchange for a customized Tengu Weapon. Each related mission offer different sets of weapons. Once a book has been authorized, it can't be placed in your Xunlai storage. Mission Overview Dialogue ::Canthan Royal Guard: "We have finally arrived at the house of War Minister Wona, Togo. Look at the view!" ::Master Togo: "That was an exhausting trek, was it not? Wona has quite the lofty estate." ::Canthan Royal Guard: "Do you truly believe Wona will be able to broker peace between Canthans and Tengu? It seems a heroic task, to say the least." ::Master Togo: "I believe it is a task worth undertaking and commend Wona on his good intentions. I sincerely hope the bad blood between Canthans and Tengu can be put aside this day." :Act I: The Summit ::Estate Guard: "Togo, it is good you have arrived. Minister Wona, along with the rest of the peace delegation, awaits you in the central chamber." ::Speaking to the delegates :::Swift Honorclaw :::::The Angchu recognize that peace is a better recourse for human and Tengu alike. Should this feud continue, the stench of death will hang heavy in the air. Human corpses will be stacked to the tops of mountains and rival out losses. Do not be fooled; peace will be on equal terms, or there will be no peace at all. Which outcome do you prefer? ::::Tell me your view on the Tengu Wars. :::::This war is the fault of your emperor and his expansionist agenda. The fight was brought to us. If not for your farmers and their reeking crops and your diseases invading our homes, there would be no war. What honor is there in burning our hatchlings while they sleep? In slaughtering our child-bearers? No. We will not yield. We will fight until the corpse of every last Canthan rots in the morning sun. Peace is the only hope for your species. :::Talon Silverwing :::::I am Talon Silverwing of the Angchu. We have come to see if you humans truly wish for peace. Honor is our code. If your intentions are true, perhaps we can put this fight behind us. Cross us and we shall bury you. ::::Tell me your view on the Tengu Wars. :::::Understand me, human: we are a valiant race, and are not to be trifled with. If you dare terrorize, deceive or oppress us, we will fight you with every weapon we possess. If you truly have honor in your heart, you will negotiate with us as equals. :::Gull Hookbeak :::::Pray to your gods this meeting results in peace. Otherwise, the Sensali will erase any existence of your kind. ::::Tell me your view on the Tengu Wars. :::::You have brought death upon your kind, human. Keep talking. The longer we drag this out, the more men my brethren will gut with their bare claws. The Angchu are foolish to think you can be trusted. No matter; the Sensali will end this war in due time. ::Minister Wona: "I see our final guest has arrived. Welcome to my mountain hideaway, Togo. :::"Please take a moment to introduce yourself to our esteemed Tengu guests. When you are ready to begin the talks, come speak to me." ::::As the minister of war, I have learned there are times to raise your sword and others when you must sheathe it. Today, a new chapter will be written in Canthan history, one that reflects a sea change in human and Tengu relations. It is most fortunate the emperor sent you as his representative, Togo. Your even temper and diplomatic skill will be pivotal in today's negotiations. When you are ready to begin the summit, please inform me and I shall commence the ceremony. :::What is your stance on the Tengu Wars? ::::My stance? The Tengu are filthy animals not fit for a stew! They harass my vassals, set fire to my fields, and disrupt trade. They claim we are "invading their sovereign territory" as the empire continues to spread. Bah! As a younger man I would have ordered the entire race exterminated! ::::But alas, violence is not always the answer. I have learned the value of diplomacy in obtaining harmony and balance. In life, sacrifices must be made for the greater good to accomplish wealth and power. It is in Cantha's interest to deal with these savages through other means, which is why I have called this summit. It is my hope that we can reach common ground on my estate, free from the intrigues of the imperial court. :::I am ready to begin negotiations. ::Minister Wona: "Friends and honored guests, men and Tengu, I ask for your undivided attention, please. :::"We have traveled a treacherous road to this fateful day. It is my hope that when we are finished here, this matter will finally be behind us. :::"However, after long and careful deliberation, I have decided there can be no peace. :::"For the good of Cantha, you all must die. :::"Seal the doors! Let none escape! Bring me Togo's corpse!" ::Master Togo: "Friends, fight for your lives! The fate of the Tengu rests on your survival!" :Act II: Betrayal ::Master Togo: "We have been betrayed this day, but not by Cantha or the emperor. Minister Wona acts on his own accord, for his own selfish gain!" ::Gull Hookbeak: "Humans are lying murderers. The Sensali have been betrayed for the last time." ::Swift Honorclaw: "The Angchu see no reason to trust you either, human! You say you have been betrayed? Give weight to your words. Something as heavy as Minister Wona's head should suffice." ::Master Togo: "I am a man of my word. Remain here to ensure the minister does not flee the estate. I will pursue this wretch into the recesses of his godforsaken compound." ::Swift Honorclaw: "Talon Silverwing will accompany you. He will ensure you keep your word. Know this, human: if you betray us, you entire race will bear the consequence." :Act III: The Hunt ::Talon Silverwing: "I will be watching you, human. Any misstep and it will be *your* head I bring back." Name: Yuri Kumanashi a.k.a.: Yuri the Hand Age: 31 Profession: Minister Wona's Personal Assassin Credo: Move like the wind. Strike like thunder. Yuri the Hand: "Greetings, Togo. I am Yuri the Hand, the minister of war's...instrument." ::Yuri the Hand: "I shall make this quick." ::Master Togo: "Your prediction was correct, Yuri. You made this a quick fight." ::Talon Silverwing: "You amuse me, featherless one. Well said." :Act IV: The Master Name: Riyo Yamaguchi a.k.a.: Master Riyo Age: 65 Profession: Elite Guard Trainer Credo: Live by honor. Die with dignity. 250px|right|thumb|Riyo Yamaguchi Master Riyo: "It is with deep regret that I must fight you. To shirk my responsibilities would dishonor my family and disgrace my students. The minister of war has ordered your death." ::Master Togo: "You have fought with honor, Master Riyo. You shall have a hero's burial." ::Talon Silverwing: "You are starting to behave like a Tengu, Togo. Keep this up and I may take your ramblings seriously." :Act V: Revenge Name: Sunpu Suraimaka a.k.a.: Captain Sunpu Age: 27 Profession: Elite Guard Captain Credo: Mercy is for the weak. Name: Wona Yurigi a.k.a.: War Minister Wona Age: 44 Profession: Canthan Minister of War Credo: I am the fist of the empire! ::Minister Wona: "Guards, kill them both!" ::Minister Wona: "Captain Sunpu, these two should give you little trouble. Deal with them!" ::Captain Sunpu: "My pleasure, minister." ::Master Togo: "Why all of this, Wona? Peace was in our grasp." ::Minister Wona: "I am the minister of *WAR*, Togo. When Cantha fights, my coffers overflow. I have no use for peace, especially with inhuman savages." ::Minister Wona: "Blaming your death on the Tengu will drive the emperor mad with grief. He will declare complete and utter retribution. Cantha's riches will be at my disposal, and the Tengu lands shall be mine once I have removed them from it. Aerie will make a lovely summer retreat, do you not think so?" ::Master Togo: "Talon, have you heard enough? I believe you know by now who is behind this madness. Let us finish this. Perhaps the minister will talk less with his head in a satchel." It is said that battle breeds brothers. And so the struggle against Wona's assassins unified the two races. The Tengu saw the valor in Togo's heart. And while not all of them listened to his council... Enough trusted Master Togo to be their champion. To end the war between man and Tengu. ...And bring peace at last to Cantha. Walkthrough During this mission, you will be under the effects of the Togo disguise, which sets your stats to 550 Health, 50 Energy, 4 Energy Regeneration, 14 Channeling Magic, 11 Communing, 10 Restoration Magic, and gives you the following skill bar: The last skill will be disabled until later in the mission. General Tips * Allies resurrect when there is no enemy within earshot, so you can use Talon as bait at cost of failing one discovery. * Talon will tank for you, but you will not be able to keep him up under concentrated fire for very long, so killing enemies fast is important. * There is no reward for speed, so take your time and regenerate health and energy, and let your skills recharge whenever possible. * You can use Rage not only as damage skill, but also as emergency self heal. * The staff can be upgraded to make the mission slightly easier. Staff Wrappings of Fortitude will not increase your health above 550. Detailed Walkthrough You start outside Wona's residence, take stairs up and enter hall and talk to each Tengu, as the minister approaches lay down all spirits and talk to him. You will be ambushed by Estate Guards and then multiple waves of Assassins. Use Spirit Rift to kill concentrated enemies and Spirit Burn/Essence Strike on recharge. Heal allies with Mend Body and Soul. Midway though battle, Dragon Empire Rage becomes available, so use it on groups of Assassins. When the battle is over, go to the right and downstairs, you will meet two guards which you should be able to dispatch without much trouble with simple attacks.(Don't waste Rage or Spirit Rift on them), then proceed south and you will face group of assassins. Best way to deal with such groups is to stay close to Talon and when he gets aggro, cast Spirit Rift followed by rage, which should kill them off in one spike. Cross the bridge, you will meet more guards and assassins, which you now know how to deal with. Enter hall, there you will face huge mob of guards, which is capable of taking you down in several seconds, but Rage can kill them all in one go, just like with assassins. Stay close to Talon, as they will aggro him, then use Rage which should kill all of them. After hall, you will face some more assassins, consisting of two patrols and one stationary group, move a bit forward to trigger patrols and then retreat back to halls to avoid fighting them both at once. Once they have moved to their locations on top of stairs, choose a side and kill the assassins there, then wait for the recharge of rage and kill the stationary group of assassins (you can ignore last group). Then cross the clearing. After the cinematic completes you will face an assassin boss (Yuri The Hand). Lay down all spirits outside aggro and then approach him. He will prefer to aggro Talon, so you have a tank. Spam damage skills on him and heal Talon, most important part is Disenchantment spirit which takes out his healing. The next boss (Master Riyo) is inside the building and he is a bit more complicated. After the cinematic, approach him and lay down spirits while he is talking. He is a spirit spammer, so use Rage or Spirit Rift to remove them all at once, without them he is fairly harmless. If you have trouble with Wanderlust, move behind a column so that he will be unable to hit you. If, after killing Master Riyo, you remain in the room for too long his students will turn hostile. Trigger cinematic by going outside, now you will be faced by hordes of Guards, which can kill you very, very fast. The easiest way to kill them is to take a right at the bottom of stairs directly after the cinematic ends. Go to the corner and cast Call to the Spirit Realm. Note: Make sure there is enough room for you to get behind spirits in the corner. Simply wait for the guards to kill Talon and for all of them to approach your spirits. Before they kill the spirits, simply run up to them and cast rage. Wona's last henchmen is a warrior, Talon will tank her for you so again, concentrate on healing him up and spamming damage skills, she goes down slowly, but easily. Wona is quite tough. Before he becomes hostile you have a few seconds to lay down spirits (bottom of the stairs is recommended location), use disenchantment to remove his Armor of Earth and Attunement to deny him defenses and energy management. Talon, once again will be tank; however, this time you should be more careful, use Mend Body and Soul on him to remove weakness asap and prioritize healing him to dealing damage (but don't neglect that either.). Body-pull Wona and run up the stairs past your spirits to force talon and the spirits to aggro on Wona (and vice-versa). If Talon dies, you can run to a far corner of the area and Wona will return to his spot on the bridge. You can kill Wona solo if need be by laying your spirits at the bottom of the stairs again, body-pulling him to spirits, and running away when you get too low on health. Rinse and repeat. Discoveries Discovery 1- You explored the locations Togo would have searched to clear Wona's estate of assasains :the locations are marked on the map with orange dots. :# In the South of the room the meeting was held in up the large staircase. Where Minister Wona arrived from. :# Out the West path from the main room and down the hill in the snow. :# Out the East path from the main room and down the hill in the snow. :# To the west of Yuri The Hand. :# Behind Wona. After killing the guards walk around the edge so as not to engage Captain Sunpu. Discovery 2- You showed how Togo could have preserved the lives of all the Tengu leaders :Keep all the Tengu leaders (Gull Hookbeak, Swift Honorclaw, and Talon Silverwing) from dying. The hardest part is keeping Talon Silverwing from ever dying (his death triggers the failure condition even though he resurrects). Be careful especially right before Captain Sunpu where you are attacked from 3 sides. Use Togo's AoE Rage skill to kill them all in one shot. Another way to make things easier is to make sure your Call to the Spirit Realm is recharged and when you walk into the gate to trigger the last cutscene, spam skill 1 during it then press skip. Togo should cast it immediately after you press skip. Talon will aggro the front group while the 2 groups at the top will be fixated on your spirits, giving Talon a minor respite. Discovery 3- you determined how Togo and Talon could have vanquished all of Master Riyo's disciples :Defeat all of Master Riyo's students. To do this, simply stay in the room where you fought Master Riyo, and wait for about 10 seconds. After this time, the students become hostile and start attacking you. Kill them, but be careful about the degen they inflict on both you and Silverwing; it may overwhelm your healing ability. If before they attack you run really close to the exit door, then only 3 of them will attack you, and the rest will stand still in the middle. This helps at winning while keeping Talon alive. Notes * After completing a discovery on your account, it stays completed and cannot be redone for an additional reward by any other character on your account. * After the completion of a discovery, Durmand Historian offers, as an additional reward, an authorized copy of the story which you just completed. * If you are having difficulty doing this mission, visit this video guide here. Trivia * The story acts and cut scenes seem to pay homage to the Kung Fu movies of the seventies and eighties.